EXAMS
by nandy.duolover
Summary: peep in..just random shot


**Heya my AISSE (10+2) is going to start from 1st march**

 **much tension and I need all your blessings**

 **and to give me and you all a fresh air I'm here**

 **now read the os and wish me luck..**

 **This is spcly fr Abhijeet fans**

a sweaty figure came inside library jogging and looked around "yea Adi kaha mar gaya..haan wo raha..(he raised his voice) ayee Adi.."

Immediately he heard a "dhire yea library hey silence maintain kro"

he looked up the librarian is glaring hard at him

he nodded and moved to Adi who was sitting with three books open in front of him

he sat beside Adi "kya kr raha hey?"

"yaar exam ki 10din pehle school library mey baith k log kya krte hey?"

"hmm yea bhi hey..parr liya sab aab chal.."

"Abhijeet humare 10+2ki exam hey 10dino mey..aur tum ho ke school ake juniors ke saath cricket match khel rahe ho..kya karoge tum?"

"abey mujhe tere tarah doctor yea astronaut nahi banna police mey yea army mey jana hey..woha yea parai ki jarurat nahi parta..curriculum cahiye hota hey a hey smjhe"

Adi nodded "aab mey baki parai kr lu?"

Abhijeet shook his head and nodded..

Aftr about half an hour Adi got up "le ho gaya chal..aj ma gajar ka halwa banayegi gher chal"

Abhijeet looked up, "haan chal.."

Adi was about to move when another group of boys came in, Abhijeet was not acquainted with them as they are of science batch

they came forward "arey Aditya tum, parai kaise chal rahi aur joint ki preparation?"

Abhijeet getting nothing to do moved aside

Aditya nodded "filal joint ka nahi soch raha exam ki bad bhi ek mahina hey pick up kr lunga aab to yea parai sahi ho.."

"waise Aditya tum iss Abhijeet ke saath yaar tumhe parai mey disturb nahi hota..wo to kabhie bhi tumhare gher ajata..har waqt khel kud bas.."

another said "haan yaar company matters yea to.."

Abhijeet moved out of the library silently

Adi followed him through eyes "dosti ager result dekh k krna pare to wo dosti nahi hogi na yaar..aur yea commerece aur science to bas do saal ka aur hum dono to jab science bol bhi nahi pate they tab se dost hey.."

he smiled and moved out, found Abhijeet standing in a corner

"unn logo ki baat se ghussa ho?"

Abhijeet made a face "tumhare dost bhi na ajeeb tarah ki hey"

"haan dikh raha hey"

"abey.."

"acha acha ankh mat dikha..ek baat bata tujhe tension nahi hota?exam sarr pey aur.."

"exam ki tension aur mujhe..tch..mein tension leta nahi deta hu smjha.."

dr. Aditya was sitting in the lawn lost in the past when heard "dr Aditya?"

he looked up "arey daya tum yeaha?kab aye?"

"bas abhie..aap kuch soch rahe they?"

"nahi kuch nahi bas..tum baitho na.."

daya sat down silently "kal sir ka exam hey.."

"tension mey hey?"

"pata nahi mujhe nikal diya"

Adi smiled

"acha?"

"haan kal HQ ki pass jana hey to mein ek bar baat krne gaya to unhone kaha akela rehna hey mein chala jau.."

Adi looked at him

"pata hey daya ek din yeahi Abhijeet kehta tha wo tension leta nahi deta hey aur aab.."

daya just stayed silent..

May be both waiting fr some answer

but where is the answer

he passed the exam..

The journey strted but its too full of exam..

Scars..words acting as swords..pain cracks..eyes full of questions..crevices full of suspicion..some errors some blunders some guilt's..some just plan..and lots of duty

exams passed hurdles passed

But some exams continues, its life..

"Adi relax, tumne jan ke nahi kiya na..ager koi admi sarab mey tun hoke tumhare gari ke agey ajaye to tum kya karoge?"

"per Abhijeet wo admi ager marr gaya to..police case..yaar mein.."

"kuch nahi hoga tum relax kro pls..acha chalo apna first aid kerwa lo..dctr ho ke itni laparwai.."

"Abhijeet mujhe bas kharoch ayi hey..per wo admi..use ager.."

"Adi.."

"Abhijeet tum cid officer ho tum common man ki yea darr nahi smjh paoge"

Abhijeet sighed "tum ek cid officer ke dost ho..ho na?"

Aditya looked at him..

Abhijeet patted his arm "relax..mein sambhal..(he noticed police coming in) tum bas jo hua wo bolo fir kuch prob na hoga wo mein dekh lunga ok?"

the officers came forward and saluted "sir aap.."

"haan dr Aditya ki saath gari mey uss waqt mey bhi tha.."

"sir yea accident"

he explained the things and they left aftr thanking him

Abhijeet turned to Adi who grinned

Abhijeet gave a sweet smile "arey tension kyun lete ho itna..tension jitna ho dusro ko do khud mat lo..smjhe dr saab"

Aditya smiled "sach mey tum aj bhi wohi ho"

Abhijeet scowled, Adi just shook his head

 **yes exams come and go..make us stronger..it gives us tears..make holes in hearts but if we have the courage we pass..and our pure heart remain unchanged.**

 **May be fr few moments we lose ourselves but still we are same..that old..**

 **Just strongly deal with exams..don't kill that pure heart**

Pata hey ghatiya hey bt pls review


End file.
